Duel with a vampire
by Xantose
Summary: Duncan duels with a vampire named Pendragon


  
It is a cold, dark night and Duncan MacLeod, wearing black pants, a black sweater and   
his dragon head ktana hidden under a black trench coat, is on a windey dirt road in   
Transylvania and is looking for a place to stay for the night.   
  
Duncan comes apon a large, old, dark, stone castle that looks like something out   
of a Dracula movie.  
  
He stepps up to the large wooden doors and knocks.  
  
An old buttler with grey hair and white wrinkled skin, wearing a black suit anserws.  
  
BUTTLER: Come in sir.  
  
Duncan enters the strange castle, wondering why he was just let in without even asking,   
and stands in awe of what he sees:  
  
There's a wall covered with weapons dateing from midevile times to the present day.  
  
A tall man of about 25 years of age, shrouded in black, with short dark hair, white skin,   
and brown eye's enters the room.  
  
DUNCAN: Impresive colection.  
  
Duncan turns to see a man that he recognizes from some where but he can't remember where.   
  
MAN: Yes it is rather impressive. My name is Count Pendragon.  
  
The man also has a deep voice.  
  
DUNCAN: Duncan MacLeod.  
  
PENDRAGON: Mr. MacLeod, do you need a place to stay for the night?   
I have several emty rooms in my castle.  
  
DUNCAN: Yes actualy I do. Thank you.  
  
PENDRAGON: Come this way Mr. MacLeod.  
  
Duncan and Pendragon walk up a lot of stairs and finally arrive at Duncan's room.  
  
The dark, drafty room is filled with portrates of men that look like they're all stairing at him.  
  
PENDRAGON: Good night Mr. MacLeod.  
  
Pendragon shut's the old door and Duncan hears the "CLICK" of a lock...  
  
Duncan is in a deep sleep and in his dream he is in a large room where a party is takeing place.  
  
This isn't just a dream; it's a memory! A memory from the 1700's.  
  
Duncan sees a man that looks just like Pendragon. No, it is Pendragon!  
Is he an inmortal too? He can't be; Duncan can't feel him like other inmortals.   
  
What els could he be? Maybe a watcher?  
  
He bumps into a blond women named Kirsten, then as they leav the room   
Duncan is suddenly awakend by footsteps by the door, he looks up and notices   
that one of the portrates eye's just moved.  
  
DUNCAN: What the-  
  
The door opens with a loud "CREAK" and nobody is there.  
  
Duncan puts his shoes on his feet, his katana on his belt, then walks out the door  
and sees a shadowy figure walking away.  
  
Duncan fallowes the figure down some stairs and into a secret door in the wall.  
  
There is a large, dark, steep set of stairs and at the top is an open door way leading out side.  
  
Duncan runs up the stepps and sees a bridge with a 100 foot drop to an other section of the castle and he sees Pendragon standing on the other side.  
  
Pendragon unsheaths a large sword.  
  
Duncan unsheaths his dragon head katana.  
  
PENDRAGON: Come here Mr. MacLeod!   
  
Duncan coutiosly walks foreward, sword in hand.  
  
Pendragon walks foreward too.  
  
Both swordsmen meet up in the middle of the bridge.  
  
Duncan is in a stance called HASSO-NO-KAMAE (sword upright, the hilt beside his face at the right).  
  
Pendragon is in a forward stance with his sword pointing down.  
  
Duncan makes the first move, he thrust's his blade at Pendragon but it is blocked with   
no effort and Pendragon slases at Duncan's chest nicking his skin cutting it a little.  
  
Duncan slashes down, right, up-left and across the face, cuting Pendragon on the chest, the  
arm and on the face.  
  
When Pendragon flinches duncan lashes out a side-thrust-kick that knocks him over.  
  
Pendragon gets up and duncan stabs him in the heart, then decapatates him.  
  
Pendragon's head rolls to the other side of the bridege, then...nothing happens, this  
confuses Duncan.  
  
Maybe he was just a decendent of the man Duncan had seen. He couldn't feal him like all   
the others  
  
Suddenly Duncan hears Pendragons voice so he turns around at the ready.  
  
Pendragon is standing with his sword in his hand and his head reatached.  
  
He's definetly not an inmortal .  
  
DUNCAN: What are you?  
  
PENDRAGON: A vampire, ofcourse! (Laughs)  
  
DUNCAN(Under his breath): Damn! This is going to be harder than I thought.  
  
The two start fighting again.  
  
The swords are clashing violently yet gracefully like a dance.  
  
Pendragon catches duncan off gaurd and stabbs him in the midsection.  
  
Duncan gasps in pain as blood runns down his torso and dripps onto the bridge.  
  
Duncan passes out and Pendragon bites his jugular vein, blood squerting out like a   
fountain and soaking Duncan's and Pendragons shirt's and dripping blood onto the bridge.  
  
Duncan is now dead.  
  
Five minuts later when Pendragon has Duncan left on the bed in the room he'd stayed in  
he revives.  
  
Duncan reaches for his katana but it's not there.  
  
Duncan gets up and walks to the door.   
  
It's unlocked!  
  
Duncan walks down the stairs and into the hall.  
  
He sees his katana on the wall and takes it down.  
  
DUNCAN(Thinking): So this must be the weapons from his victim's.  
  
Duncan silently walks through the castle unaware that he is being watched.  
  
Pendragon is watching Duncan in suprise that he is still alive.  
  
PENDRAGON:(Thinking): What is he? I killed him.  
  
Then Pendragon remembers one time somewhere in the 1700's seeing Duncan at a party. Duncan   
bumped into a woman that had long blond hair, then him and the woman left the biulding.  
  
PENDRAGON(Thinking): He isn't a vampire, I'me sure of that.  
  
Duncan findes a peice of kindling by the fire place so he takes it and starts carving it into a   
steak.  
  
Now duncan searches for Pendragon.  
  
He looks all over until he finaly arrives at the only room window faceing the east.  
  
Dawn is in two houers so duncan calls Pendragon there.  
  
DUNCAN: Pendragon! Come and fight!  
  
Pendragon walks out of the shadows, sword in hand.  
  
Both warriors assume the HASSO-NO-KAMME stance and circle the room,   
stairing into eachothers eyes, wateing for the other to attack.  
  
This time Pendragon strikes first cutting duncan in the chest.  
  
Duncan jumps back and winces in pain, then Pendragon attackes again but this time with no   
sucsess; Duncan bloks the blade and swings at Pendragon.  
  
Pendragon ducks, sweeps Duncan's legs and when Duncan is on the ground, Pendragon kicks the sword   
out of his hand.  
  
Duncan jumps to his feet and stands in a cat stance.  
  
Pendragon lunges at Duncan but he applies a right cresent kick, knocking the sword out of   
Pendragon's hands and imediatly fallowes up with a left spinning side thrust kick sending   
Pendragon flying across the rooom and slamming against the wall.  
  
Duncan attacks with the steak, but Pendragon grabs Duncan's wrist, takes the steak and throw's it   
out the window.   
  
Pendragon then throwes duncan across the room and picks up his sword.  
  
Duncan grasps his katana and jumps to his feet while blocking a down slash from Pendragon.  
  
Duncan spinns to the right and attacks Pendragons back then his chest but Pendragon blocks   
both blows in the blink of an eye.  
  
For almost two hours Duncan and Pendragon fight.  
  
Now with less than an hour till Sunrise Duncan and Pendragon are both cut and brused all over.  
  
Duncan mannages to keep Pendragon in the same room and that is his last chance to kill him.  
  
Pendragon slashes his sword to the side but Duncan blocks it and thrusts his sword stabbing   
Pendragon in the arm, then Pendragon stabbs Duncan in the heart.  
  
Duncan stands in shock, his muscles twitching makeing him drop his sword, then Pendragon   
pushes him back.  
  
Duncan is now on his knees by the window, barley able to breath,   
as Pendragon steps foreward and swings his sword at Duncan's neck.  
  
Just before the blade raches it's mark Duncan ducks and a sun ray shines through the   
window and hit's Pendragon, turning him into dust.  
  
Duncan dies for the second time that night and five minuts later he revives.  
  
Duncan picks his katana up and leaves the castle.   
  
THE END  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HIGHLANDER OR DUNCAN MACLEOD BUT I DO OWN THIS FIC AND ALL  
CHARACTERS IN IT BESIDES DUNCAN MACLEOD SO IF YOU WANT IT ON YOUR WEB SITE JUST ASK.  
MY E-MAIL ADRESS IS: Xantose@hotmail.com  
  



End file.
